Lumblr Wiki:Policies
General Policies All users on this wiki are expected to follow along with Wikia's Terms of Use. *Any users under thirteen years of age should not have a wikia account as it violates the Children's Online Privacy Protection Act. Users who are underage will be blocked until they turn thirteen. *Users should keep swearing to a decent amount, and should not under any circumstances post pornographic material, or link externally to it. Users who violate this will be immediately blocked. *All edits should be made in a helpful manner. Vandalism of pages, content removal, insertion of nonsense into pages, and counter-productive edit reverting is considered disruptive and will be punished accordingly. * are for the purpose of encouraging users to continue editing. Users who participate in behaviour known as badge-gaming, which entails making many useless or minor edits, adding multiple irrelevant categories or images, etc., may be punished. *A general rule to remember is to treat all users with respect. Insulting another user or their ideas or beliefs, threatening other users or behaving in a way which makes other users uncomfortable may be punished. *Behaviour on chat should reflect these policies as well. *'Administrators and moderators' may enforce policies governed by common sense, so long as the punishment dealt is fitting to the act being punished. **Typically primary offenses are treated lightly (except in the case of spam and vandalism) and either a warning or brief block will be issued. **Secondary offenses will beckon a longer block from the Lumblr Wiki. **Serious follow-up offenses will result in an indefinite block from the Lumblr Wiki. *Users returning from a block will be placed under a probationary period where they are restricted to ten active characters for 30 days from the return of their block AND they will be unable to apply for any user rights in these 30 days. *Users should not make a secondary account for the purposes of creating more characters, or for any reasons which would normally grant a break of policies. **Any users who make a secondary account to replace their old account should notify at least one admin, and will no longer be allowed to use their old account to create characters. Characters This section details the policies for character pages, face claims, and anything related to characters. *You can create a character by going to Creation Box. Pages for characters that were not approved via the Creation Box will be deleted. *The maximum number of characters one user (including any sockpuppet accounts) may have at any given time is 30. Within this limit; **A total of two characters may be created per day, one male and one female. **If creating a character means the number of characters of one gender outweighs the number of characters of the other gender by more than three (e.g. making an eighth female character when you have four male characters), the character may not be approved until the ratio is evened out. Note: This does not mean that users with characters existing before this policy was implemented must delete characters to accommodate for this ratio. **Administrators and rollbacks may refuse any user's character form if they deem that: (a) the character form was filled out insufficiently (b) the character is an obvious clone of another already existing character or person in the Lumblr-verse or elsewhere © the user has exceeded their character creation limit or is not complying to the gender ratios (d) the user has a history of creating character pages and either not completing them satisfactorily or not roleplaying with characters (e) the user is suspected of sockpuppetry or abusing multiple accounts or (f) any other logical reason which is not listed in the above other than a personal feud. Administrators and rollbacks should always provide a reason and suggest measures of improvement whenever refusing to approve a character. *Characters may not have the same face claim unless both users agree to it and there are discernible ways to tell the two characters apart. *Users who do not make their character pages within one week of the claimed form will lose their right to that face claim. They can, however, resubmit a character form or reply again on their existing form to reclaim that face claim if no other user has. *Character pages must have substantial information on them. If a page is not improved within 3 days of its creation, it will be deleted. *If you decide not to roleplay a character anymore, you can either mark the page for deletion using or add to the page. Pages marked with the inactive tag should be cleared of all other categories. If a character page is marked with the inactive tag, the corresponding Lumblr Network profile page should have the Lumblr template replaced with the Disabled Lumblr template. *Characters which are not used to roleplay with for over a month or within one week of the character's creation will be marked inactive and you will no longer have the right to that face claim. **If an admin or rollback notices your character has not had a roleplay for over a month (with exceptions for users on hiatus or characters on hiatus and those which have just returned from this) they will send you a message, notifying you that you have three days to start a roleplay with them or mark their page inactive or their page will be marked inactive by the admin or rollback who issued the warning. **You must wait a month before trying to reclaim this character, and may need to change the face claim if someone else is using it for one of their characters. Category:Site administration Category:Help